Shukumei Toushuu
by pillowsama
Summary: Upper class prostitution, love affairs, ugly suitors, and a handsome chaperone. The life of a social climbing pauper. [SessKag][AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Shukumei Toushuu**

By: pillowsama

* * *

**Kagome: The story of my life**

* * *

A/N: This story is just a figment of my imagination. 

Setting: Kagome is a girl who's family is bound by honor and pride since the imperial times. Now in the twentieth century, the health of the line fallen on her shoulder. Her duty is to Restore by giving up everything she loves, finding where she belongs in the world, and falling into the arms of her would be chaperone. (SessKag)

* * *

When you have money, the things you barely noticed where there, seemed essential to your being for no reason whatsoever. 

"I miss having things handed to me."

Aunt Hana looked out the window after I answered her question. _'Why are you here?' _

Her eyes closed as if thinking. Whatever she was going to do say or do would impact me for the rest of my life. Everything that knew now and before was gone and my fifteen years on this earth would no longer be called my own.

I sat on the hardwood floor of her richly furnished house, and stared at her picture. Not her own portrait, but a adolescent. His eyes shone with discontent of at the painter, irritated with the whole event. Not surprising since, I myself also hated to stand long hours and be painted. "He's my nephew."

Looking up, I saw her eyes soften and harden in second before they fell back on me. "You know why this has happened?"

After father died, the company was sold by mother who later stored the fortune in a bank until I was married for the dowry that would be given to the groom. We stayed middle class for a couple of years before she became sicker and wilted like a once beautiful flower. _'My only regret is my last memory of her was not her best.' _Souta and I stayed with grandfather at the family shrine, before that too was sold.

I had the choice of upper class prostitution, or letting my the last of my family starve.

So seeking help among distant relatives and family friends, I remembered Aunt Hana. The woman who could try and help me figure out a way restore the family to it's former glory.

My father was a scholar at heart. With his own hands he built his company. His name was plastered to on varies libraries and other organizations to whom he had donated large sums of money _'We where once held in the highest esteem!' _My mother wept to her father one late night. I was home-schooled by him. Younger, I could not comprehend my life without father. But I realized now that he was preparing me for this.

"He really knew he was going to die."

Mother was the second figure in my life who raised me. She was a musician, a beautiful violinist; a hidden talent that she only let father know. My brother and I use to listen to the through the door of my parents rooms. Her thin fingers flew over the strings. On her right ring finger was the engagement ring given to her by my father; One of the quiet ways they tried to resist the ways. Even though they both loved me, the family was bound by traditions.

In the twentieth century, traditions had changed; regulations stayed the same.

Women in this society of class I ran in, where expected to be of the highest quality. We were trained to become the perfect wife. I wasn't even suppose to be learned, but my father saw too it that I was every bit as different as possible. I suppose that was what ruined me. No man would have me, for I lacked the stability that was seen in a more 'virtuous' woman.

"You must forgive your father."

I looked up and saw Hana stand up and pull me to my feet. She tilted my chin so that I could look in her eyes Her gaze seemed more solemnly than it was meant to be. "Your parents...are dead; now you must restore."

Restoring, meant rebuilding the family. Unlike other cultures where men played the dominate role, it was the choice of the woman who she married. Now, things have changed. I will be found a suitor who would marry me, and sire him some children. In this cruel game, of pride. _'I must give up mine. '_

Souta and grandpa were living in that hole called home. If there was anyway I could help them, "Anything."

I grasped her hands in my own and bowed lower so that my waist length hair graced the ground. My body shook and shiver fearing what would happen next. Whatever the future brings I knew I would be ready, but would I be happy?

"Everything you thought important to you, you must hold. Never give up hope." She looked at the picture I was admiring. "I will figure out what to do."

* * *

"Kagome!" 

Sitting down on the ground beneath the willow tree, I saw Souta coming up the hill. His hands were waving and the bike I'd lent him wheeled it's way towards me. His clothes were ragged and I couldn't afford to buy him new ones. His hands and face where muddied. _'This is why I have to marry...' _

His smile brightened when I finally reached me. "Here."

My brother handed me the envelope and waited quietly by my side to watch as I opened it. I stared at his face. He was too young to be working, this was wrong. I slide my finger under the flap and gasped as the pieces of paper fell to the ground. "Where did you get this?" My voice hoarse. I thought of my brother robbing a nearby grocery store.

"I got it for a week's work! Mr. Taisho even lent me a room for free! Isn't it great Kagome? Now you don't have to worry so much."

The shrine I lived in for a few years was where Souta was working. The shame of having my brother working for the new owner was so unbearable I blushed right then and there. "You don't have to do this."

"You can stay with us for another month."

He grew quiet when he realized that I knew he was eavesdropping. Grandfather had hoped to keep my leaving a secret from him.

"This wasn't how things were suppose to be Souta...You weren't suppose to ever have to do this."

Souta stared painfully into my eyes; his lips slightly trembling. His ten-year old body was growing each day, and seemed to be wearing thin. I used to tease him about his height. Never realized it hurt him. Found him crying at night by himself once, weeping because he had finally succumbed to everything I had told him.

_'I had no clue my words had hurt him so...' _

"I going to tell Mr. Taisho that you'll come to help me one day...With the garden and all... It'll give us a chance to come back to visit the shrine."

I giggled at his thoughts of me. I didn't really want to she that place again. It wasn't my home. The blessed shrine was the house of my ancestors centuries ago. Even back then my family was respected. But their home, was not mine. It was because of our linagege that we were trapped like this. Traditions were everywhere.

_'Living with the ghost who made them was too much.'_

I went along with it anyway. Agreeing to accompany him the one day to assist him.

"What did you eat today?" I asked.

Souta patted his stomach and smirked. "A lot better than you that's for sure!"

He went on recollect of his entire day. The pond we use to dip our toes in to scare the fishes he'd already cleaned up. (The fishes were long gone.) Souta had to pick up the twigs that fell on the grasses individually by hand. I glanced at his own fingers; caked in dirt. He merely laughed and said it was just like playing like he was a kid again! Only he wasn't making mud-pies but art!

The way feng shui, he didn't like to follow. The philosophy was rather boring to him anyways. Finding tranquility was all in the aura you issued is all that matters. The scent of jasmine and sound and sight of rippling water was enough to soothe the soul. Nature was beautiful already, we only have to try and enhance it.

* * *

Kouga was the person who would do anything to help me. 

Ever since we came to live in the shrine, I saw him coming each day to say his prayers to the shrine. It didn't seem obvious to me that through prayer he would sneak glances at me until his gazes grew longer and deeper. I laughed silently with my back to him while I noticed his gaze on my body. The poor boy was smitten, but I doubted back then that I would ever develop feelings for him.

He came everyday. Always praying, never seeming to rise, until it was time for him to go.

Then one day, while it was raining, I was sweeping the veranda and I saw him in the mist, silently saying his prayers. He thought I couldn't see him, because I noticed he didn't even bother to face the monument. His eyes were locked lovingly on me. I stopped what I was doing, and went over to him. It was too cold. The longer he stayed out the more he was likely to catch something.

"Come on, I don't think the goddess would be angry if you stopped to help a girl do some of her chores?"

I touched his shoulder, and he seemed to tense up. Though, I couldn't get his eyes off me before they refused to even look at me now. _'He's afraid of me...' _

That was our first meeting. A few months later, he finally reached the courage to ask if he could come a courting. I loved him. Now I loved him, despite what I had thought before, my feelings came easily. But I knew it would never happen, so I explained my situation to him. He only smiled and said he understood. But we decided to continue our relationship silently if needed. So the boy who stole my heart still wanted to be with me, even though he knew it would never happen.

"Even if I never get the chance to marry you, I want to tell you that my heart is yours always."

Those words he said to me, as we sat sitting in the largest tree we could find. "Any man who is good enough to marry him, is fine with me."

I felt my heart crack. I found my lips on his. We sat there for a few hours without speaking, just sitting there tucked into each others arms, wanting the moment to last.

This was my destiny, to never find true love, but it seems I have. In the arms of a schoolboy. A part of me wanted to forget about the whole deal of an arranged marriage and run away with him. But Souta and Grandpa unknowingly pulled me back knowing without me, they would remain in the grasp of poverty. Kouga's love was the only thing that had me going.

Today he came to visit me at night. His eyes seemed light and carefree. The confident sway of his pace walking up the hill; the way his head seemed to look straight ahead in a proud manner. All his actions captivated me; beyond belief. I ran to him. "I already talk to Aunt Hana."

"What did she say?"

I hugged him tighter, once more believing that everything we had would survive even though marriage. We both had too much pride to have an affair behind my future husband's back...I would remain loyal to the both of them... no matter what. _'Kouga is the one I shall favor...' _I found myself whispering in the back of my mind.

"That she would help me. Find...a husband."

Kouga wrapped his arms around me. His head resting on mine, and he just stood there beneath the sky, understanding the time was near. "I will never let you go Kagome... Never... please don't ask me..." His words touched my heart. "But if you want... I will go."

The stress of bear upon us both, him having to picture me in the arms of another. Me, having to kiss lips there weren't his.

But this is my story, the things that will happen to me, I will seal in my heart and eventually tell the child I will bear. Whose father I will never love. I seem to remember that night the way we just swayed as the wind blew against us. No music played; for we danced with the throbbing rhythm that was in our love.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be my first try at first POV with Sess and Kag. Originally I had another story in mind...but it seems this one stood out in my mind further than the others. 

The title I am unsure of it being correct or not cause I myself am not fluent in Japanese so please do not take it literally, I just looked it up on an on-line translator.

I want to state some things in this chapter that a reader might miss.

first scene, 12th paragraph: Around there I must state that in Kagome's family rules and regulations are an important part. But her parents are the type of could not bare the shame of full out rebellion so they figured out nonchalant ways of doing so. example; Kagome's mom wore her ring on her right hand. Traditionally the marriage ring is worn on the left hand between the middle and pinky. Kagome is also going to be learned in this story. In my mind I remember the saying 'a stupid woman is a virtuous woman'.

The society that Kagome's talking about is completely from my mind...I did no research or anything. so it is not based on a specific time or place. But I would like to include some old customs of the woman needing to be unlearned, or rather submissive to the male.

Something else off target...TODAY'S MY BDAY! so yea...sorry about that. thought u might want to know. that's all. -breathes-

so if any questions arrise please feel free to ask. Other than that, please review.


	2. Sesshoumaru: Back from the old country

**Chapter 2**

**shukumei toushuu **

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

**Sesshoumaru: From the new land, to the old country**

* * *

A/N: This is going to be another story switching between the POV's of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Summary: Sesshoumaru sprung from a life of the rich and had no intention.

* * *

The depressing magic melody.

When I was a child, I believed that I had only the knowledge of heartache and the need to express any words. Far being from the emotions of others, were my thoughts when I play the keys.(This third sentence is very confusing in its wording.) I remember how naive and thoughtless I was.

How reckless I acted.

In this sad game, we were forced to play in the folds of the modern hierarchy.

I am Sesshoumaru, of the Taisho family. The musician who played in the grand music halls, danced with the heiress, composed with the stars, and dined with the rich. My eyes were trained to see only what I wanted to see. The glitter and sparkle of the stage that captivated others blinded me to a false sense of freedom.

But my eyes were trained far too well, for I saw what I wanted to see and more.

As a child, I had learned that keeping a cold, aloof, and calm demeanor was the way to pass through my world. Life was great compared to other 'normal' children, but I was dulled and remained desolate underneath all my finery. The castle was always ornately decorated. Stone pillars reached high to the hand-painted ceilings of the palace. I remember how the draft in the room was always blowing though no windows or doors were open; no one to cast a glance of warmth towards me.

The poster child of perfection, I was labeled 'happy'. Until InuYasha happened my way.

The dumbass spoiled everything. My parents preferred the loud and sweet child who needed constant care, rather than the cold, creepy one they'd raised. The way I'm retelling my life happens to bare a bitter sweet scent doesn't it? In truth, it was the birth of my younger who made it even less palatable. I was raised to realize things as they came, and if needed, possibly change them. I was rich, first-born, and entitled to everything my parents had. Things should have remained that way.

"But brothers should share!" claimed my father.

Yes, well. This brother is smarter. I know I sound greedy; which I must point out that I'm not. Why would I lie to myself? That's like trying to believe that I'm worthless, which I'm not. At the time I said nothing, remained quiet, dove into my studies deeper, discovered the beauty of sound.

Nights spent in my room were rather quiet. I laugh now when I think about how I used to piss and moan. "Boo hoo! Nobody loves me." Well, I did something all right, should have thought about it more clearly, but I doubt I can go back to the way things were. Time does not rewind for the single wish of a man.

At 17, I moved out and back to Japan. Taking only the money I'd saved up doing concerts, I bought an old house more like a shrine than anything- It was rather large, but I'd rather have it that way. Oh your wondering how I can afford that? I do concerts, for the wealthy, and for a single dinner party, my wage would satisfy any youth.

Back on the shrine. It's rather a simple one. I suppose it hasn't changed in over a century.

That day I went to check the place out. I was referred to it by my servant Jaken, supposedly. He's more like acquaintance than any kind of domestic help I've ever had.

The wood of the shrine seemed to be in good condition. Hardly a scratch. Greenery was abundant in and around the house, its previous residence left an aura that felt like fresh air to my nose as soon as I stepped on the grounds. It was costly I had to admit, but I just had to have the whole thing. Even thought about tossing an extra hundred. I was 15 at the time, remember. I had to save about five years for the place.

When I arrived there I took in the fresh air and took my surroundings in. I thought it was wonderful; I actually had to ask myself why the people to use to live here left. Sadly, I asked aloud.

And someone heard.

"We couldn't afford to keep the shrine anymore."

I turned around to look at the boy. He was pleasant looking. The hair cascaded over his brown eyes, looking very solemn. He tilted his head down after speaking. His voice shook with hesitation. "So that's why I'm here to show you around again Mr. Taisho."

The last name was the family name given to you as birth and worn proudly as symbol of pride. My father and mother, who I feel rather against and their bastard son, are not people I would be proud off. I thought of getting it changed, but it seemed the word has power among those with influence. I was still young and in the future I might need favors pulled.

Speaking of my last name, I wondered what the boy's name was.

During the tour he'd given it only after I acquired to know it. _'Souta...' _

I would keep that in my head. Judging from his face and his appearance, I suppose his family wasn't well off. I mean, his jeans were in rags. People rip their jeans and call it fashion, but I doubted that Souta wasn't big on the whole New York and metro scene. He barely looked old enough to have thoughts of the opposite sex.

From the look in his eyes, I decided maybe it would be profitable if I managed to get some help around the shrine.

"You know, I am living by myself." I watched his head lift slightly waiting for the words that happen to come from my mouth. Surely this wasn't important to him? He was only a child. "And I need someone to help me tend to my house."

Me, being the person I am supposedly didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew what to do but I wondered if I was doing this out of charity?

No. It was a pure, logical, and wise decision. The boy needed a job, an income, and I had hardly the time or effort to do anything of the sort I was asking the boy to do. Souta readily agreed to my offer and even cracked a smile. He was to arrive at my house after school to check and see if the vegetation was coming along..

"Mr. Taisho! Thank you! I promise I'll come here tomorrow to come help you unpack."

The boy was off, his pink bike and him riding down the road. I truly must be out of style for I never thought pink was a color for boys. The world was changing.

* * *

I later learned that my mother and father knew where I was. Jaken called to warn me.

They couldn't comprehend my problem, and my "Bullshit" was just the thing that turned people off. Later accusations claimed that I was moody and needed to be dealt with, properly.

In therapy.

I'd seen too many people go into treatment and find peace in strange ways. Besides, I was already out of their house and so what if the old man marked me off his damn will? InuYasha would spend it all anyways. I truly couldn't wait for him to turn over in his grave when he learned that his younger son's life of debauchery had ruined the family fortune.

I do believe it's time I explained my family?

My mother was an heiress and she and father met at a dinner party. They'd been arranged to other people, but due to the lucky fact that they both had enough money to satisfy both halves of the family, contracts and hearts were broken. She was beautiful I guess you could say, but she rather drew herself into conclusion. After, they were pregnant again. It would bring happiness to most families to hear of a new addition, but the thing she found distressing was that it was not her.

Apparently, a son was to be born, but not hers.

My father was a youthful male, who had too many drinks in night from time to time at the parties he and mother attended and martinis and bedrooms later, my aunt was found knocked up. Both were intoxicated, my mother and her sister looked alike, and one night screwed up my life.

My mother and I were expected to accept him as he came, a bastard child, and my mother was to claim him as one of her own, which she readily did after laying her eyes on the baby.

InuYasha's mother underwent depression and seemed to slowly melt away. I felt bad for the woman, so in the estate my father had given to her I visited her. She sat in her bedroom staring out the window down at the garden below. Auntie took one look at me and burst into tears. Her sobs seemed to grab the air from her throat, and I stepped closer. There was nothing I could say or do to ease her pain.

In a way, we had a common bind, We'd both lost things, and no matter how we wanted them back, they'd be too far from our reach. I'd lost the honor and place I had in my family. She lost her son. When word had spread about her situation, the society pushed her out and treated her like a unwanted dog. So here we were, two outsiders with no one to turn to.

Auntie's and mine relationship grew each day as I continued to come to her house everyday after school. At first, she was too reluctant to even talk to me, but as time progressed she seemed to enjoy the company. Neither of us seemed to talk much, but I knew that I'd finally found the person I wanted to live with.

Her motherly relationship to me had far surpassed my own mother.

However, Mother grew a bit envious and demanded that she be moved farther from me. Back to the old country.

I was just ten years old, reaching the first decade of my life, and my surrogate mother was shipped from me. I ran away from home to stay a whole week with her before she left. Why wasn't my family looking for me?

The idiots knew I was with Auntie.

Every night she sang to me, and cradled me gently in her arms until the day Ah-Un had arrived to take me back. She was wrenched from me. My only friend, the only person I loved and respected above myself.

I've never spoken to my mother since.

* * *

Three days later, I saw myself sitting with Souta. I found him surrounded in the bushes sweating and working rather doggedly at his task of clearing the leaves and anything that might distort my view. Don't really know what came over me, but I invited him to have a seat and enjoy some cakes and pastries I'd stored in the freezer. So there we sat munching on some cream puffs, until he broke his cookie and started chatting merrily.

"I think you'll love living here, Mr. Taisho. You'll see."

Personally, I knew that I was enjoying life as it was already. I didn't see anything wrong with this place or area. The gardens had a pond, and the tree that rose from the ground gave us shade where we were sitting surrounded by green shrubbery. The boy quickly continued to nibble quietly on his snack, even managing to get a few words from my mouth.

Oddly, he's the most pleasant company I've had in a long time, if not ever. The boy was prudent, knew his place, and still had the motivation to do what was right. What I mean by right, is that he did his best even despite the fact that it wasn't needed nor really mattered anyway. Good deeds often get reward, _'As would this one...' _

"Do you see that room over there Souta?" I pointed to the paper bamboo sliding doors that stood next to the rock garden. "That is your room. You are to rest whenever you feel fatigue. Do you understand? I will not have you passing out on the job."

Brushing off any crumbs that might have fallen on his shirt, he got up and smiled before going back to his duty. I sat there awhile, my side of the plate untouched, and watched the trees that surrounded the estate silently. The neighborhood was elegant and simple, but it seemed that no one lived for miles around me. The house purchased also came along with several acres of land.

Yesterday, my baby grand had arrived. I hadn't thought beforehand that maybe the wooden instrument wouldn't fit through the doors, but luckily the doors could be easily removed and restored so the piano could go through. It's sitting in one of the larger rooms now currently. Only a few more days before the rest of my stuff arrives from the States.

I got up and walked back into the house to gather the money due to Souta for all his services. He was really doing a good job, much better than I'd expected, what I noticed as damaged seemed to be perfect proportion with the rest of the house after his handiwork. "Here. Go on home." I handed him the money.

He murmured something about his sister or so. "I'll try and bring her tomorrow if you don't mind. To help me around."

Well, this certainly is a surprise isn't it? After he left, I went back to sat down near the keys and played another melody. I doubt that my life would be the same as it always had, I doubt that I will change, but I don't doubt that no matter what things will change. I have no control over that. Still, I couldn't help wonder what my Aunt was doing?

No matter. I will eventually see her, but I had an inkling of some sort that Souta and she had a sort of relationship. A voice inside my head sung to me a song of lives that intertwined. What was his sister's name again? I opened my mouth and let my tongue roll to taste the sounds it produced. I could have sworn I heard InuYasha say that name before.

I had hoped that my moving would start a new slate for myself. But every thought brought me back to that disgusting place called home.

* * *

I want to thank my new editor/beta: Alison aka Saturngurl123. She's great! I sent her the story and she got it back to me in no time.

Secondly, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed...very surprising since...I had 231 hits..and only 8 reviews... LMAFO. it's so funny... lol. but really thank you. for sticking with me.

**KBO16, PegasusRider, Blue Rhapsody3, Closer-Than-Fate, Tracy Johnson, Inu Kaiba, DeathByMotorBike**, thank you so much. I really mean it.

Thirdly(is that a word?), haha. um. I wanted to say that this chapter is pretty much a deal breaker for me...and I'm stuck right here... I remember dreaming the ending last night...but I freakin' forgot it...haha. I'll figure something out. But mostly I think this chapter went nicely. I originally picked this one to be the opener...but decided against it.

Thanks for the b-day wishes...haha...I just turned 14. so yea. I kno my work is bit tarded for a chick my age. haha. lol. School sucks..that's why I can't update so much...but yea!1 I promise to update more! or at least try. oh yea...anybody want to be on my mailing list? I've already got a few people wanted to know if anyone else wants too.

**Anyways, Ask questions when needed, comments when wanted, and review to be kind. Please review. **


	3. Kagome: Reminisces Be Complete

Chapter 3

**Shukumei Toushuu**

By: pillowsama

* * *

**Kagome: Reminisces Be Complete**

_**

* * *

**_

My heart ached after sweet Kouga left me. I remember only slightly dancing to the rhythm of the raindrops as they slipped from the branches only to splatter lightly on the earth to be one with the mud. I remember running out into the rain in nothing but his shirt to shield me from the wetness, my feet bare so that I might feel the softness of the grass before I stopped only to feel the water trickle down my face tracing paths for the tears that would soon follow.

Souta found of course, ran with a towel to cover me and gently urged me back toward the house. "You'll get pneumonia Kagome, and then I'll have to go over to Mr. Tashio's by myself."

"Leave me."

"No, you have to come inside." He grabbed my hand pulled harder. "Please Kagome for me!"

This is what I remember most clearly that day, I slapped him.

I pulled my hand away from his grasp before using it to throw him to the ground. It all seems like a blur now as I think of it. The next thing I knew I saw him grasping his face and walking his own way back into the house. I wanted so much to pull him back and scream at him more, for being so greedy. Hadn't I done enough for him? Hadn't I given up all I had?

_Apparently not._

Because my heart caused me to break down and sob into the earth. Each time I stopped the ache that held my heart burned faster than harder than before. My sobs robbed me with sweet air. My swollen eyes stung from the salt. The wind and rain ironically reminded me of my departed mother.

The worst part of this bittersweet memory? When Kouga went out to find me, in my state of misery, he walked away.

My brother came back, and I began to yell for his departure, only to throw myself into his arms when I saw he came back with an umbrella. "If you don't want to come inside, I'll sit with you?"

There was a humble silence between us, him with his innocence of the circumstances, me with my unwillingness to break it. "I'll go with you tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like that." he paused momentarily, "Do you think Kouga might want to come?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and covered my face. "I honestly don't want him too."

* * *

"I mean it Kagome. Stop."

"Hm. How about…no?" I continued to twack his tiny behind with some stick I found on the wet pavement. It was birchy, the kind of birch that snags your pantyhose if you let it anywhere near your legs. _aw...thats too hard._

It sounds like I'm being a brat I know, but sometimes I like to have the sweet release of childhood. No matter how selfish or rude it is to others. I'm sure Sota doesn't mind, he seems to like the feeling of being the mature one of the world. I dropped the stick and started to skip a few feet ahead before turning around. "Souta I'll race you! First one to the shrine has to carry the other on their back all the way home!"

With every ounce of energy I could muster, I bolted myself forward like there was a rabid monkey right behind me. "Come on Souta!" I looked back and noticed him still rubbing his backside. "I promise if you win, I'll buy you some of the ice cream on the other side of town."

Boy did he soar. Faster than anything he was able to do at any of his track meets, I candidly recalled.

So I let him run ahead, further and further until he turned the corner into the old shrine.

"Ok I'm here, what do you need me to do?...Souta?" I called leaning against the stone gate. The courtyard seemed relatively better, with a few more trips from Souta it would undoubtly be amazing. We left it in shambles when we sold it. Had to pull a bawling grandfather from the estate before the realtor kicked us out herself. Good times I recall, good times.

I was nostalgic, yup, that's the word for it. It was painful, slightly tear jerking, passing the grounds that I called home. I glanced at the ground where Souta and I had our picture taken together. The picture that had to be cropped so I could keep it. It was tucked away in a shoe box buried underneath several other boxes containing portraits of our parents. "Those were the only things the bastards didn't try and take."

But to me they were worth a fortune, more than all the crap that they drove with in that yellow rent-for-a-day truck.

My eyes were drawn to the open window, its a frame was a little shabby but nothing that paint couldn't possibly fix. The whole shrine came into my view as I stepped back to take a picture of my mind.

_Something to treasure forever before I left_.

I heard the soft rustling of fabric behind the rice paper door, and refused to look when they opened. I didn't want to gaze into the eyes of the mistress of my childhood home. It was probably some rich tart whose father was wealthy enough to buy the place as a winter home.

I bent down straight up the courtyard I was in, grabbing the sweeper to clear away the debris on the white stones.

"Are you honestly going to ignore those broke bottles over there?" a voice irritably asked.

He was manly, yes he was. Yet, mysterious and absolutely stunning in his robes. The shine in his platinum hair sharply contrasted with his golden eyes. I wasn't really sure if he had eyebrows, I was so caught up with his bold features. He looked as if he'd been grown there, like a patch of wild strawberries that had been naturally there, but never found. The coldness in his tone made is seem like he was the outsider; not me. The way the stranger lazily rested his eyes on my figure sent warmth to my cheeks.

"No."

* * *

I paused slightly to bend down and pick up the bottles that had mysteriously been broken into several pieces of glass. The bastard probably broke the bottles himself to make sure I cleaned them up. Well, it was either me or Souta, and I was not going to let him handle this all by himself. I sighed, carefully placing all the larger shards into the bag. Souta would have to come around the sweep the area since I had to go and clean the pond.

"Souta. You're wearing your tennis shoes right?" I shouted.

No answer.

My thoughts went back to the stranger, as my fingertips brushed the intricately cared stone bench. It still had a few ornate designs that time had left alone in the legs. There were plenty of wooden ones around the estate but this one was by far the most valuable. It was here longer than one in the family could remember, probably as old as the tree. I stared up through the leaves. _So many memories..._

"Kagome, seriously, aren't you going to go work on the pond?" Souta complained. His cheeks were smudged already with brown dirt and the stains on his clothes would take hours to clean tonight. I didn't even notice him sneak up. "We have to leave before four o'clock. That's what I promised, so can you please help me?"

I got up and started to take off my shoes and socks, hiked up my knee lengths skirt and dipped myself into the water slowly.

_Cold..._

To make things go as quickly as possible, I quickly scooped up all the junk and made sure the water was clear enough to see bottom before realizing I'd forgotten to bring an extra pair of clothes here. Cleaning up was a messy job, as I'd ignorantly forgotten. Despite my determination to stay dry, I'd managed to thoroughly wet both my skirt and the bottom half of my skirt. The skies were growing darker and the constant breeze was a sure sign that the change in degrees would be poignant. Pneumonia - be it as desirable as it is was not one of the things I'd wanted to receive.

"Damn it." I cursed. "Souta? Are you there Souta? I need you."

There wasn't anyone around. It was only me; therefore, I reasoned, it was okay to take off my skirt and dry it. It probably would take just a few minutes. I took off my blouse and quickly dried off my legs and the rest of my body before slipping down behind a row of bonsai trees. I'd grown thin, not thin enough to hide behind bonsai trees, but it was better than just standing around.

I heard the distinct sound of someone's footsteps and a laugh that soon followed. "Here Kagome. Put this on before you catch something."

Souta threw the bright red bathrobe on me. It was satiny, cool, and felt wonderful against ones skin.

"Is it time to go yet?"

"Almost, just let me finish up here. You go ahead and head on home."

I didn't think anything of it then, didn't stop and ponder how my brother knew I needed something to wear. Nor where he managed to get his hands on such a luxurious robe. I mostly thought of the meeting that Aunt Hana had arranged for tomorrow morning with one of my many suitors.

And because of my absenmindedness, I left my clothes on branch a bonsai tree.

* * *

"Ah, Kagome. Welcome." Kaede beckoned with a pleasant smile on her face.

We treaded on the polished hardwood floors, passed several corridors, and went up dizzying stairs. "You know, you were always so punctual. Very unusual for a young teenager as yourself. Why, in my days, people like me always had to be early for everything. It's so sad that now you've become on-," the elderly woman paused. "Oh I'm sorry, I've blabbed too much already."

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I assured her. "If anyone has to be sorry its the architect of this house. So many stairs, but no elevator!"

It seemed as though, every time I visited this house, I'd taken a different pathway to the office. It seemed always eerily empty and none of the servants were to anywhere to be seen. "Do you take care of this place by yourself Kaede?"

"Oh no, goodness no! The Madame has always been kind enough to hire enough help to keep the house nice and tidy, so I don' have to work these old bones too hard."

She paused before the same wooden doors as before, "You wait here." Kaede slipped away quietly behind the doors and returned in a few minutes.

"She's ready."

I shuffled in with small steps as was expected of me, careful to keep my head bowed out of respect for her. Past all the feminity and softness that she was, she was still a delicate force that demanded respect. I did glace upward and saw her staring quietly out the french door windows. The curtains seamlessly blended in with the typical elegant white wardrobe she'd always worn.

There was something about this place suddenlythat I recognize. It was deja vu that moment. The picture that I'd seen before once more came into view. The boy of adolescence looked similarily like Aunt Hana, their bone structures, and passive eyes that sparked with emotion. "Are always so silent Kagome?"

Only a few minutes had passed, "Naturally, so."

"It seems your suitor won't be coming...The weather has made him a tad bit weary." She said motioning to the darkening sky. It seems as though the weather as adopted a mood similar to my own.

_Dreary._

"Although I was able to settle your housing arrangements." She turned around. "It was difficult especially, since I didn't want to reveal the current situa-".

"I thought I would be staying with my family." I tried to interrupted. The thought of going to live in the house of someone who didn't even want me there was unbearable. "Surely, it wouldn't matter much. It's not like the person will be visiting me often."

"Wrong Kagome. It does matter. They'll be courting you, seeing if you are worthy of even marrying before proposing." Aunt Hana explained, making sure I absorb every word. "I've made sure everything looks as normal as possible, and even arranged for your new guardian to come and meet you."

I panicked. The only reason I was willing to do was to save my family. But if I was to be carted off... I had to find something other way. My legs began to give under me and I stumbled back towards the door.

"Kagome!"

_I have to leave...I can't leave them._

But when I opened the door, I fell into the arms of that picture. "You!"

Thoughts of the deja vu I'd experienced in the room, the adolescent picture in the claustrophobic room, and the stranger from yesterday became one. Aunt Hana held her left up in a presenting gesture towards the man before me. My eyes grew blank in bewilderment.

"This is Sesshoumaru." She smiled, ignoring my surprise. Her eye softened as they met his before turning back to me. "He shall be your guardian until you marry."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for being late! I rewrote and rewrote this chapter alot, because I wasn't sure how it would go and just stopped writing all together. But I did manage to finish this one! I really like this one, and believe that it could be a good story. Sorry if it gets confusing. You are more than welcome to ask questions (I'm more than willing to answer them...probably get back to you in a day or so). 

Thank you so much for the past reviews (the precious birthday wishes...sorry for the late thank yous). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.Thoughts, comments, and questions are free to be given! Tell me if you enjoyed the chapter, whether or not you want it continue (could speed up my writing. lol.).

**Please Review!**


End file.
